la chica gato y la sucubo
by lexin t23
Summary: una chica gato conoce una súcubo y su pasado


La chica gato y la súcubo

Capitulo 1 el encuentro

Era una noche común cualquiera las brisas susurraba en la ventana de un departamento en un cuarto avía una figura femenina en la habitación una chica mitad mujer mitad gato recostada en la cama de su departamento era una chica de color medio café sus brazos y piernas blanco completo sus partes intima como su revelación de sus seno eran cubierto de blanco en línea sus manos y pies era diferente tenía como sus manos patas de gato ambas y su cabello es de color azul marino y claro y además tenía orejas de gato

La chica que estaba acostada su nombre era Felicia recostada en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono de su celular

Felicia: diga

Representante: Hola disculpa por despertarte pero tenía que llamarte porque tengo malas noticias que darte

Felicia: ¿por qué?

Representante: he revisado tu estado de cuenta y no tienes fondos para que te mantengas y la otra es que creo que ya no te pueda representare

Felicia: entiendo (triste) bueno gracias por represéntame a lo largo de mi carrera de cantante

Representante: fue un placer Felicia y se que puedes lograrla y te deseo buena suerte

Felicia: por nada gracias(cuelga el celula)

Felicia estaba muy triste por que no podía conseguir el dinero para mantenerse y de pagar la renta en eso recordó algo una amiga le dijo que tenia un negocio de bar GAY que si quiere puede trabajar si lo desea como cantante

Felicia lo pensó ya que sabe que su amiga el lesbiana y le gusta las chicas y debía en apoyarla y claro ella también pero no le quiso contarle por que quería mantener su relacio como amiga y por que al ser criada por una monja no quiso admitir su temor de ser juzgada

Al siguente dia Felicia entro al bar traía una camisa negra y pantalones de mezclilla azules pero medio abierto por que el bar GAY era nocturno y ahí estaba su amiga de la infanca Valeria

Felicia: ¡hola! (con cara de felicidad)

Valeria: hola Feli como te va

Felicia: no muy bien he venido a hablar con tigo de algo muy importante

Valeria: y ¿de cuál es amiga?

En eso viele la novia de Valeria Cassandra

Cassandra: hola amor

Valeria: hola cariño (le da un beso en la boca)

Felicia ve como Valeria besa a su novia con cariño y lo ve tiernamente

Valeria: que pasa Felicia te veo algo tierno en tu cara

Felicia: ¡ah! Nada n no es nada es que nunca vi a una chica besando a otra chica

Valeria: bueno eso en normal en las relaciones de pareja

Cassandra: y dime cariño es tu amiga

Valeria: si se llama Felicia es mi mejor amiga

Cassandra: mucho gusto Felicia y lindo disfraz de gatita

Frelicia: gracias y enrealidad no es un disfraz soy una mujer gata

Cassandra: vaya en verdad si eres una mujer gato y creí que era un disfraz

Felicia: bueno aveces que equivocan

Valeria: bueno dime Felicia que quieres

Felicia: bueno vine a pedir trabajo en tu bar GAY si no es molestia

Valeria: para nada tu eres mi amiga y tu saber que si quiero que trabajes en mi bar

Felicia: gracias Valeria muchísimas gracias

Valeria: y por cierto ¿en donde quieres que te ponga? Que tal de cantante me hace falta

Felicia: seria perfecto y cuando quiere que trabaje

Valeria: que tal hoy ahorita abra gente que necesita escuchar una linda vos (diciéndole seductoramente)

Felicia: ok lo intentare

Ya rean como la 11:00 p.m. avia tanta gente en el bar Hombres y Mujeres (gays) entraron y se divertían tanto

Felicia estaba sorprendida al ver que avia tanta gente ahí en el bar

Felicia: o dios no se si pueda poder cantar con tanta gente aquí (nerviosa)

Valeria: no te preocupes lo aras bien (tranquilisandola)

Felicia: ok lo are (muy tranquila)

Felicia estaba lista para cantar asta que entra en el bar GAY una mujer mayor muy hermosa, atractiva y esbelta de apariencia total de pelo largo color verde piel blanca y lleva puesto ropa reveladora una playera o blusa negra muy ajustada falda corta que le llegan a los muslos , unas panti medias con liga de colos morado y zapatillas de tacones negro.

Las mujeres que lo veian quedaron ipnotisada de la bellesa de esa mujer en especial Felicia

Al verla no pudo apartarsea de vista la novia se du amiga va hacia Felicia y reacciona

Cassandra: despierta Felicia (sorprendiéndola)

Felicia: ¡AHHHH! Cassandra que pasa

Cassandra: que que pasa mejor dime ¿que te pasa?

Felicia: pues no se pero no pude desviar la mirada de esa mujer que acaba de entrar

Cassandra: ah ella

Felicia: la conoces?

Cassandra: no pero nada mas viene ella cada semana una ves

Felicia: y por que?

Cassandra: pues a buscar pareja

Felicia: ah por eso ella se ve sexy asi

Cassandra: y creo te tu puedas seducirla con tu vos(vos seductora)

Felicia: ¡AH! q q que te refieres (nerviosa)?

Cassandra: se que te fijaste en ella cuando entro

Felicia: b b bueno si pero nada mas me distrajo (poco alterada)

Cassandra: tranquila no le dire a mi novia que te gustan las chicas ok

Felicia: te lo dijo verdad

Cassandra: si

Felicia: gracias

Felicia ya estaba tranquila y lista para cantar, miraban a las personas del bar en especial de la mujer de pelo verde

Felicia cantaba con devoción la canción de Titanic lo hacia con pasión alegría y con algo de sentimiento

Las personas le aplaudían le alababan y le chiflaban a Felicia, la chica de pelo verde vio a la chica de pelo azul como alegrarse

Felicia cansas y algo sudorosa de los nervios se avia asercado ala barra de bar a pedi alga de beber cuando quería pedirlo la mesera le da una bebida

Felicia: a disculpe aun no pedí nada (curiosa)

Mesera: esta te la envía la chica de alado

Felicia al verla vio que el quien le envio fue la chica de pelo verde le dio las gracia con una sonrisa la chica de pelo verde viene y se acerca a ella, Felicia nerviosa se latera un poco pero se tranquilisa un poco hasta que

¿?: hola: (vos seductora)

Felicia: a ho ho ho hola (muy nerviosa)

¿?: Tienes una hermosa vos (vos de seductora)

Felicia: gracias pero me podía decime su nombre para dale las gracias

¿?: disculpa por no decirlo mi nombre es Morrigan Morrigan aensland

Felicia: a encantada Morrigan pues yo soy Felicia

Morrigan: Felicia que hermoso nombre

Felicia: pues no tanto como el tuyo (riendo)

Valeria y Cassandra vio como Felicia dicutia amablemente con la mujer de pelo verde

Cassandra: Felicia por fin tuvo el valor de ablarle

Valeria: a que te refieres ?

Cassandra: bueno te lo dire si cuando terminemos de nuestro negocio nos vamos a casa y acemos cosas sucias (cara de niña traviesa y seductora)

Valeria: a Cassandra

Sinduda abra un buen encuentro amoroso

Fin de la parte


End file.
